zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin
Warrior of the Round table Code name: The Paladin Real name: Paltiel Emrys Nogard Civilian Alias: Pen Age: 18 Race: Hispanic Current occupation: Student Current place of work: none Eyes: Red Albinism Hair: White Albinism Height: 5’4” Weight: 148 Chinese Zodiac: Ram Greek Zodiac: Leo Personal history Paltiel Emrys Nogard was a young Hispanic lad from England who always had his head in the books. Especial books that in some way or another contain reference to the legendary King Arthur and his Knights of the Round-table. While the original story he has come to know he is not fan on certain turning points in the story. This boy preferred the lightly romanced version of a King Arther shown in many children’s movies and stories. Many of his classmates mocked Paltiel, Pen for short. A boy who by today’s terms would be referred to as Camelot Otaku/Geek. They would always mock this boy who detected himself from reality so often. Of course who wouldn’t consider his condition, which much to his poor parents gratefully was not a form of advance Autism. Yet he did suffer from a form of Albinism where his hair and eyes lacked any color. A young man with white hair and at best described grayish eyes was forced to hide his face behind a book and white baseball cap to be given some form of normality. Even though he grew up heavily sheltered by his overly protective parents. Even with all of their attempts to shelter their precious only child they could not hold back how far is imagination carried him. Then one week just before a big school trip out to a land said to be some connection to the legendary Camelot he found something in at the local Library. A show that aired nearly four days after his day of birth on the year of his birth. Sure it was in the children’s section but still it caught his eyes almost as he was being called out to it, King Arthur and the Knights of Justice. Rushing home he spent the next few days immersed in this unique vision of his favorite subject. While other kids at the time were busy chanting the oat of a certain hero clad in the emerald color he was memorizing the oath of the heroes in the show. For some reason just the day before he had to leave for his trip he returned the DVDs. The woman behind the table that day was fairly young and when she asked why he was returning it so soon Paltiel smiled. “Well I am going on trip tomorrow and I should not let someone miss out on such a great story because of my carelessness.” A smile appeared on this woman’s face as she said pulled out from her blouse pocket a small bookmark. “Here something worthy of young squire likes yourself.” She hands him a pin that was shaped in the identical shape of King Arthur’s Shield in the show. Bowing his head he smiles thanking her for such a kind gift and wishing her the best as he heads off. The next day his parents goes over the does and don’t for him on this four day long stay away from home. On the day of the trip several members of his grade were gathering in their buses. Of course they could not help but mock young Pen as he was going to his ‘Grace land’. As they approached their key point of destination, a museum created to be like a version of Arthur’s castle. This museum was created with the purpose to properly share the history behind Knighthood as well as a second dedicated to the image of Arthur and his Knights. As the children were being split off into smaller groups to do small research projects as a team the group that Pen was with ditched him. Claiming they didn’t need to fill their notes with fairy tales from such a freaky geek. Now separated from the others Pen was allowed to explore on his own and that is when he found his way to a closed off section of the museum where they were working on the finishing touches to room that was being made up to resemble the very room where Arthur and his Knights gathered, The Round Table. Here he was standing before something that allowed him to feel so close to his dreams he could cry. As he explored the table he recalled the name, symbol, and weapon of each knight in the show. Starting with the first King Arthur and the 12th Knight Sir Lug, but as he passed the 12th chair he found a 13th chair with mirror made so who looked into it would see a reflection of themselves wearing cloths appropriate for a knight without his armor. For a moment he could swear he heard the voice of the ‘Lady of the Table’ ask for the knights to speak the oath from the show. Soon he moves to stand next to Arthur’s chair and does his best ‘big man’ voice. “I am King Arthur..” Soon he slips into the 13th chair letting his face line up with mirror image and placing his right hand curled in a fist as he finished the oath. “…and we are the Knights of Justice. We pledge fairness to all, to protect the weak, and vanquish the evil.” With his eyes closed he imagined himself watching Arthur and his knights suit up but when it came to his turn he opens his eyes, as he could not see himself in any armor, any weapon, or symbol. Just then someone calls out “Excuse me is there something wrong young knight?” When Pen looks around he sees an elderly gentleman dressed up like Merlin himself. Bowing his head he looks to the gentleman, “Kind sorcerer and noble aid to the King I am no knight.” He looks over to his reflection; “I doubt I could make it as one.” The old man smiles, “Pray tell sir..” Pen looks up at him, “I am sure you already know my name Merlin but for a reminder I am Paltiel Emrys Nogard, Pen for short.” The man raises a brow, “Nogard such an interesting name.” He said this looking at Pen, “You know if you spell that back wards you get Dragon.” Pen blinked and almost shed a tear right there as he heard this. The old man raises a brow as Pen wipes his tear away, “Sorry it’s just you are the only person other than myself to notice.” Just then another woman appears and is dressed in one of the few depictions of the mythical ‘Lady of the lake’. Pen bows in her presence, “Miss Lady of the Lake.” The young woman smiles at him, “So you know who I am young Pen was it?” The young Pen nods as he smiles warmly to her. “Well young Pen Dragon perhaps you would like to take a turn..” She stepped back to reveal a bolder with an anvil on top with a blade piercing into it with its hilt standing out. “…to pull out the sword.” Now any other kid would jump at the chance to do so but Pen shakes his head, “Thank you but I have no desire to be King.” Both of them look at Pen surprised and he continues, “I am Pen a boy who dreams of being a knight not for the glory but that they stood for. The Legend of Arthur means more than just a fairy tale but a tale of a boy who learns from a great man. A boy who no one believes in except for a great man who teaches him all he can to help turn this boy into an even greater man. That great man was you Merlin, so again I thank you both but no. I am no Arthur, I am only Pen.” With that he bows his head and leaves not seeing the smiles on the faces of those two who spoke to him. Just as he was about to find the rest of his class when he suddenly heard a loud gun shot coming from the main hall. Children of his class were being huddled into the hallway. The once big and proud bullies were crying for their mothers as one of the several armed men dressed in commando gear call out. “If one of these little shits try to move fucking put a bullet in the dumb fuck’s head. Are we just about done with cutting the alarms and blocking out cell phone reception.” These men were cold and ruthless as the surrounded the kids. Pen at this time naturally wanted to hide thanks to his Chinese nature of the ram to be timid. However he was also a Leo of the Greek Zodiac so he was also had natural proud and noble flame in his heart. So he quickly ducks behind of the many works of arts in the museum trying to figure out what to do. It was then his eyes focused on a rope that was holding up a chandelier. Even though there was no one under it the fact it fell should draw some attention. So he undoes the knot letting it crash down startling everyone when it crashes. The terrorist panic as do the kids and soon the leader of the group wearing a black barrette calls out, “You guys go check it out.” He points to a group of 5 men who go to follow the sound. Using this as a distraction he sneaks his way around the five that left. It was then he sneaks behind one of them sporting a tazer as he was passing the hall of armors on display. Removing a gauntlet he followed in his shadow as four of the five slip off down one hallway to check out the bathrooms and display halls. It was then with gauntlet slipped on he punches the back of the 5th guy’s right knee causing him to topple allowing him to pull the tazer out smoothly. Before the guy could call for help Pen uses the weapon, which was set on high. The man falls unconscious in second allow Pen run for it only after plucking off a grenade the man had. Just as the other four rush out the see a grenade roll towards their own free before ducking back out of the way as it goes off. In moments the grenade goes off which sends shrapnel flying. This grabs he attention of the others and soon several men are heard running into the main hallway. The first four came back out and lead the others to the direction where the grenade came from. As they walked down the hall way that was filled with several suits of armor and poll arm weapons on display. As these men slipped half way into the hall way suddenly the heard of rush of water being pumped behind them. That was before the emergency fire hose snapped up spraying one of the men hard in the chest as it body whips out. As the hose whips up from being hidden behind some of the suits and weapons on display. Boots, gauntlets, chest pieces, helmets, and codpieces fly at them. Some of them hit in the head and pass out while one of them has the genius idea of filling the hose full of holes. Several angry shots are let out but eventually the hose stops wiggling as water is still being poured out. The men now soaked and very unhappy but that would not matter as the tazer Pen stole is tossed onto the now soaked flour. Screams of the terrorist fill the hallways. As Pen decides what to do next a bullet brushes against his cheek and he looks over his shoulder to see the leader of the group holding a gun. With only the gauntlet he covers his head the best he can as he rushes into the display room he wondered into before. Yet when he walks in he finds that the display sword in the stone is on the table over the spot on the table that is Arthur’s. Drawn to the blade he moves over to the table. At first he reaches out for it then stops as he mumbles, “No, I have no right.” It was then he heard the sound of a gun cocking before the voice of the leader called out. “Why don’t you take the sword boy? That way I can say you tried to defend yourself. Pen with only the gauntlet in hand he looks at the man with stern convection. “I am not meant to be King, I am just Paltiel Emrys Nogard a kid no one wants to be around because of my..” He proceeds to remove his glasses and hat exposing the very thing that causes others to cringe. “…condition.” Pen then glares at the man as he pulls of his gauntlet. “I am just a geek who day dreams of being a knight not because of how cool they look but because what they represent. Individuals whose skills, strength, and bravery were used to protect those who believe in justly fair world for those who are good. Now I am not exactly good at much other than grades but I am as brave as any knight and the Gauntlet is thrown!” With that he tosses the gauntlet at the guy who fires his gun. This hits Pen on the pin he was given the day before as the leader was wincing from a possible broken nose. The impact of the bullet knocked him back making his head hit the mirror on the 13th spot on the table. Suddenly without warning time stops and the man who spoke to him before walks over to Pen with a smile on his face. “So young man even when face with an enemy who over powers you the sword remains in the stone. Why?” Pen who looks over to Merlin and smiles, “The sword there is not the real sword Excalibur and I doubt they would allow children to touch a treasure like that.” Merlin nods, “Is that your only reason.” Pen smirks, “No, for as the legends go the Blade was returned to the Lady of the Lake and only she can bless a noble soul, Arthur reborn with the sword. As I said before Merlin I am just Pen…” Merlin adds in, “…dragon.” Pen looks over to Merlin as suddenly he waves his hands and Pen finds his body rising from the table and the display sword in the stone dissolves. “My love do you believe he is the one to be the next Arthur.” It was then walking from behind Merlin was the woman from before but this time in her arms she was holding in it’s sheath the true Excalibur. She looks over to Merlin and shakes his head; “No, he is not Arthur reborn in this world, but his heart is as noble as any knight of this table.” Soon she would place the real blade over Arthur’s chair only to see it grasped by phantom hand of its Master. His eyes traveled over to each chair and see the phantom of each knight in their armored state sitting in their chair. The King looks over to Pen and unsheathes his blade, “Pen kneel before me…” Pen without thinking kneels before the Phantom and bows his head. “Paltiel Emrys Nogard in this time of crisis you have shown great bravery and ability to turn away from temptation. For this I knight thy Sir Paltiel Emrys Nogard, as the 13th knight of this table. Take your seat.” Pen rises before he moves to sit in the 13th chair and finds the mirror at that spot replaced with a symbol of a castle. It was then the voice of the Lady of the table spoke out, “King Arthur, Knights of Justice speak the oath.” Soon Arthur and the knights place their right first on the table over their crest. Pen follows before the Phantom of Arthur speaks, “I am King Arthur,..” From there Pen joints the knights as they say in unison, “ ..and atre the Knights of Justice We pledge fairness to all, to protect the weak, and vanquish the evil!” The table then shatters but the emblems on he table remain in place glowing brightly as they absorb the phantom they belong to. Standing in the center of the remains was The Lady of the Table herself. She smiles at Pen, “Come forth Pen and know me.’ Pen walks over to her and bows his head, “Do you take to heart what you have sworn yourself to?” Pen smiles, “I swear to keep the meaning of the Knights of Camelot and the oath to protect all that is good close to my heart.” The Lady waves her hand and the glowing symbols of the knights’ float over to her shrinking in size. “Indeed you will for your heart carries the purity of Camelot.” Soon she moves her hand causing his shirt to burst open allowing 12 symbols to appear as tattoos onto his chest now with a 13th spot sporting the symbol of a Castle. “Now Pen you are to be the warrior of Camelot’s Zodiac carrying the spirits of the knights who will guide you in battle and be your weapons. To accept this honor you must speak the word of transformation as you touch the 13th symbol, The Castle Camelot.” Pen nods, as he may be fan boy for Camelot’s knights he has heard of the series known as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Of course he could not help but do research on the source material where he learned of the word of transformation. So he touches his the 13th symbol of his chest as he shouts out, “HENSHIN!” From the ground a wooden door sporting the number 13 and the symbol of Castle Camelot bursts up. The door opens revealing the base grounds of Camelot where he runs into. Once in the door slams shut behind him allowing time to start back up with the terrorist leader rubbing his nose. “Now you little shit yo-..” His voice trails off as he spots the door that to him wasn’t there before. That very door swing open and soon man in Silver crystal armor standing about 8’4. On his head was a crown shaped to represent the towers of a castle. Engraved on his chest were the symbols tattooed on his normal body. The leader then asks confused as hell, “Who the fuck are you?” Pen touches the symbol of Arthur causing another door to appear this time sporting the number 1 and the symbol of a dragon. “Excalibur be my strength! I’ve always wanted to say it and mean it.” From this door comes flying out to Pen was a draconic headdress that latches over his helmet and the sword Excalibur which flies to his hand. “The Last Holy Knight of Camelot, The Paladin!” The leader was confused as hell and began emptying his gun at The Paladin but the bullets had no effect. Soon the weapon was sliced at the tip of the barrel up to the guys trigger finger. The screams of pain causes some of the remaining terrorists to come rushing towards their leader only to be taken out by Pen. Eventually the last of the terrorists soon found themselves pinned to the wall by arrows fired from the shoulder mounted twin cross bows. Those were attached to his back as he sported a single massive right white wing. When he walked into view his classmates and the teachers stood in awe of this angelic vision. Deepening his voice as a disguise, “All of you follow me to safety.” The teachers followed his instructions as he moved to the front to make sure the area was clear before signaling them to head to the buses. “Quickly to the buses..” As they filled in one of the children asked, “Who are you?” Pen bows to the one who asked and said as he did to the Terrorist. “The Last Holy Knight of Camelot, The Paladin!” With that he runs back into the castle rushing out the back as he touches the symbols in reverse order to undo their summoning and change back. Taking the long way around he eventually makes it back to the front. The Round table's weapons The Round Table 1) Dragon The spirit of the Legendary King Arthur from the house of Pendragon know for the strength of heart that was only matched by his strength as a warrior leader. A will so strong he tames dragons. Weapon form: The Mighty Excalibur is now at Pen’s beckoning to wield in battle guided by the spirit of Arthur himself. The sword is normally invisible unless willed into view or when it's primary abilitiy is access. It's scarab heals any wound the owner substains. A dragon head-dress attachment latched onto the Paladin’s own helm allowing him the power to breath fire.. 2) Lion The spirit of Sir Lancelot known for his fearlessness and bravery that matches Mighty Lion totem that watches over him. Weapon form: A massive mechanical Lion with the ability to change into a motorcycle with a detachable lance mounted to the right side. An extra sword is also bestowed to the Paladin allowing the lion to attack according to the will of Sir Lancelot. 3) Ram The spirit of Sir Trunk known for his immense strength which allows him to plow down his enemies with the might of the Ram. Weapon form: A black swat tank fitted with a high-powered piston battering ram with silver plated massive steel ram head which an used as vehicle or back up as it can be driven by the will of Sir Trunk. Mounted onto his left arm is a high-powered piston personal battering ram while the other arm sports a battle-axe. BTR-4 2.jpg gurmukh_swat_truck_final_01bs.png indexg.jpg Battering_Ram_(Civ6).png 4) Serpent The spirit of Sir Tone known for his brilliance as an inventive black smith that only added in his skills as a warrior make him deadlier than a serpent. Weapon form: A hummer sporting a high-powered massive nail gun turret mounted on the top. The turret fires stake sized heated nails while the host sports a war hammer size black smith’s hammer and a serpent sword. Like all other vehicles summoned by the paladin it can be used directly by Pen or by the spirit of Sir Tone. 5) Sphinx The spirit of Sir Breeze a master of taunts which can be as confusing as the riddles of the Sphin x Weapon form: A right arm shield gauntlet with the shield representing a sphinx head that augments any attacks with the right arm. A retractable pike sword blade is mounted into the shield of the gauntlet. 6) Falcon The spirit of Sir Wally a good-natured soul to takes failure to heart but like the wings of a falcon he will heal. Weapon form: A metallic angelic left wing that can serve as massive shield that cloaks his left side and a weapon. For the wing is composed of over lapping layers of short swords and daggers. Two of each blade time can be pulled out at a time for hand-to-hand combat. Archangel2.jpg fwe.jpg 7) Cerberus The spirit of Sir Gallop known for his charm that matched his love for women and like the Cerberus he can split his attention where needed. Weapon form: A spiked pole mace and a pair of shoulder guards in the shape of dog heads. The heads add an extra set of eyes to reduce any form of openings for any enemy strike. The heads also fire out spiked mace balls out of their mouths for added offensive power. 8) Eagle The spirit of Sir Darren known for fair complexion, which went hand in hand with his inspiring confidence. In the battlefield his arrows sore right and true like the noble eagle. Weapon form: A metallic angelic right wing that can serve as massive shield that cloaks his right side and a weapon. The feathers can be fired out with a swing with the speed and accuracy of a arrow fired from a cross bow. The host will also have a hand held crossbow along side a sports car fitted with massive crossbow on the front. Like all other vehicles summoned by the paladin it can be used directly by Pen or by the spirit of Sir Darren. Archangel1.gif tumblr_inline_o9ft8i40Xi1unjevg_540.gif 9) Bat The spirit of Sir Brick known for his of loyalty that was a vast and unyielding as simple of Camelot. The perfect form of protection for those who are timid and misunderstood like the bat. Weapon form: A massive double Decker bus which serves a mobile base for the host and able to act as means of directing power of holy ground from a distance. This allows the Paladin to have extended time in combat mode if the bus is parked on holy ground. Once park a massive set of bat like wings formed from hundreds of bricks coil around the bus to create a tower like shield around the bus. In his hands he is give a broad sword to use. Like all other vehicles summoned by the paladin it can be used directly by Pen or by the spirit of Sir Brick. Freight bus 580.jpg MB-Road-Printer-1a.jpg 03-Brick-Pile.gif 10) Black Panther The spirit of Sir Phil known for his strength and ferocious will to pursue means of future peace. Possibly a good reason why a black panther is his totem. Weapon form: A retractable ball and chain mace gauntlet fitted to the left arm accompanied by a set of glaives. Greaves that bestow onto the host the speed, strength, and stealthy steps of a fierce panther to aid combat. 11) Hydra The spirit of Sir Zeke all around genius that is known for his intellect instead of his brawn. If one strategy failed he comes up with three new plans, a perfect man for the Hydra totem. Weapon form: A spear and sword interlocking set that has where the bladeless end of the pole is able to screw on the sword to make a glaive. However it is designed to lose either blade in similar manner of a progressive knife. For it either blade can be allowed to break off but a new blade 3 times the size of the one long grows. The new blade at this time also is engulfed in flames for additional damage. 12) Kraken The spirit of Sir Lug is known for naturally lacking faith in himself, but in combat he is a foe to be reckon with. In the walls of Camelot his good heart reaches out to every squire and weapons of the knights. Possibly a good reason his totem is a Kraken. Weapon form: A grenade launcher that fired out footballs that when making contact with their target sprout tendril from that coil around to restrain the target. Also monster truck is summoned sporting eight mortars that fire the same footballs from their barrels. Like all other vehicles summoned by the paladin it can be used directly by Pen or by the spirit of Sir Lug. 13) Paladin The holy and pure spirit of Camelot itself, for though castles may rise and fall over time but the ground it was build on can never change. No amount of mining and explosions can taint this land for the good. This essence serves as the core spirit that gives Pen his powers. Weapon form: After this door summoned and Pen steps through like the other Zodiac warriors what comes out the other side is the armor of the Paladin. A Silver crystal armor that honors the knights he admired for so long while standing about 8’4”. On his head was a crown shaped to represent the towers of a castle. Engraved on his chest were the symbols tattooed on his normal body. Now like the others there is fail-safe program that if he is in danger of loosing his life or trying to summon his power after draining his internal battery. When either condition is met his body collapse and sink into the ground and sprouting from there is the castle Camelot that drops its bridge. After the bridge is dropped golems in the shape of the Knights of round table will do battle blindly driven by rage. Nephilim Power Karma: Unlike Good Luck or Bad Luck the actions of the host has an extreme cause and effect. For every good action there is a reward. For every good action that is one selflessly there is an even greater reward. Now a punishment will be delt and matching the crime. However if the host performs a good deed and his foe commits a crime the scales of a confrontation goes towards the host. Key notes: 1. Only Pen and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Merlin or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Pen makes his own luck by doing good deeds to building up Karma points and eventually things add up and things usually go in his favor. 3. When Cody is around Pen's brand of luck always seems to be enhances since Cody shatters all luck stats while pen has earned 'Karma' points. 4. Only Pen can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon his removed from his hands from klutziness or being disarmed it will return to being a spirit. Category:Warriors Category:The Round table Category:Spiritual Energy Powered Category:Nephilim